The existing stabilizers, which render a smooth motion video, are important accessory for video shooting. The stabilizers include mechanical stabilizers and electronic stabilizers, among which the electronic stabilizer has a small size and is easy to carry. As sport fans have more and more various outdoor sports, their demands for small size and good portability are increasing. For example, some sport fans would like to attach the stabilizers to racing cars, helmets or their wrists, so that the stabilizers will not interfere with their movements. However, the existing stabilizers are hard to install and are not convenient to use.